Maki Zhijun
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Ryū Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Ryū Order | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori | previous partner = Tadashi Kori, Shin Nagakura | base of operations = Nishiendo, Horiwari | marital status = | education = Self-taught | family = | clan(s) = | status = Deceased | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not revealed }} Maki Zhijun (マキ肖, Zhijun Maki) was a unaffiliated with the Gotei 13 who called Nishiendo home. He was an old friend of Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura, as well as the long-term teacher of Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. He joined the Ryū Order as a Captain and Head-Instructor. In his youth he defeated Oda Kōhai and banished him to the depths of the , resulting in extensive damage to the latter's body. Maki lost his life during the Collapse but his teachings lived on in the hearts of those he tutored, specifically Kenji's son Kentaro. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part II *Rivalries Part III *Rivalries Part IV *Rivalries Part V *Rivalries Part VI *Rivalries Part VII Days of Carnage arc *Days of Carnage Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part IV *Trickster Strikes Part V *Trickster Strikes Part VI *Trickster Strikes Part VIII *Trickster Strikes Part X *Trickster Strikes Part XI Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Powers and Abilities : In his prime Maki possessed absolutely monstrous spiritual power. He was capable of going toe-to-toe with Oda Kōhai and eventually defeat him, despite the latter's empowerment at the hands of The Outsider. Kenji later claimed he and Kusaka where equal to roughly one-fifth of Oda's maximum power, suggesting Maki was in a league all his own. Through unknown means he lost his powers only to later regain them, though Maki claims that the power he could grasp after this was little more than a memory of his old strength. Still he was capable of defeating Dastan Shiba and was considered a threat by someone of Averian's power. Intelligence: Maki quickly identified Oda as an immortal incapable of being killed through conventional means. He was nevertheless capable of defeating the latter by banishing him to the Dangai, showcasing the needed tactical know-how to swiftly implement and execute complex plans. He was also noted for his teaching acumen. Maki was fit to devise various means to advance his students skills in days and weeks, when it would usually require decades or centuries of dedicated training to replicate the results. Kenji remarked that he was only capable of crossing blades with Averian due to Maki's tireless teaching. Zankensoki Mastery: Maki's skill extends to the four core fields of Shinigami combat, which he has mastered thoroughly; his Zanjutsu, particularly, was incredibly advanced and his speed was nearly untraceable. Despite his weakened state Maki was capable of surviving an encounter with the original some years before the . All Maki picked up from the battle was blood-splatter on his clothing. His long-life and experience enabled him to teach others fully in a number of fields; Maki notably moulded Kenji and Kusaka into two of the greatest swordsmen of their generation, and tutored Kentaro in advanced Kidō applications that allowed the younger man to craft for himself a personal and highly destructive form of combat. Maki's prowess enabled him to engage the likes of Averian for extended durations despite his weakened state, and impressed the latter enough that he considered Maki to be a considerable threat. In his prime Maki was regarded as the sole individual capable of matching not only Oda's spiritual power but his combat skills. Yuengiri: When Maki learned the forms from Kenji, who was possessed by Kyoaku at the time, there was little more for Maki to learn in terms of Zanjutsu. He picked up the form and philosophy in little to no time at all and later taught at the academy Kenji opened. He was capable of Soul Manipulation and could manifest his unique Battle Aura. Zanpakutō Mukei (無形, Intangible). Maki's Zanpakutō took the form of a which he secured from a sheath attached to his left shoulder-blade. *' :' Maki releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Shift" (転向, tenkou). Once released it becomes a large claymore-sized sword with two notches cut out that where suited for decapitation. Maki's Zanpakutō continually glowed with blue-coloured reiatsu that was visible. :Shikai Special Ability: Mukei possessed the ability to become intangible. Maki's blade could thus phase through solid objects and then become tangible long enough to strike a fatal strike whilst completely bypassing his opponent's defences. He would often trap an opponent's head in the hollowed out portion. *' :' Not revealed. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Yuengiri User Category:Shinsengumi